


Starlit Celestial Bodies

by captkatebae



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Architects of Infinity, F/M, Full Circle, Romance, added scene, jc - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-04-22 12:15:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14308416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captkatebae/pseuds/captkatebae
Summary: Admiral Janeway and Captain Chakotay enjoy some much needed shore leave.  Chakotay knows Kathryn's affinity towards baths so picks out the perfect location for her.





	Starlit Celestial Bodies

**Author's Note:**

> This is an extended scene from Architects of Infinity. You all know the scene I'm talking about...

He reached for her hand as she stumbled slightly, losing her footing. She had been so engrossed in looking up at the clear sky and the myriad of bright jeweled stars above her head that she had taken a misstep. When her hand grasped his to steady herself, he entwined his fingers among her’s enjoying this stolen moment that they rarely had out in the open.

Since the beginning of their relationship, shore leave had been just a fleeting thought for both of them, let alone an actual possibility. Chakotay, attuned to the needs of the fleet, knew that a little time off and relaxation was a necessity for everyone at this point. A brief review of the crew’s performance logs easily proved his point. But, as soon as the possibility for shore leave became a reality, Chakotay’s attention became focused on Kathryn. 

She had a way of pushing herself. The same could be said of all the staff and crew that had opted to join the Full Circle Fleet, that was certain. However, Kathryn, made it a point to push herself even to her own detriment. He was accustomed to her manner having been her First Officer for seven years in the Delta Quadrant, but now he was invested in her as more than just a best friend, he had their futures to look after, and he wasn’t about to allow her to work herself to her own demise.

Camping. The thought of several nights on solid ground camping under the stars had brought him back to New Earth. He wondered, now that she was here, if she felt the same. The hopes of a camping trip and exploring the river in a hand-made boat had quickly been dashed to pieces when Voyager had rescued them from their haven. But what he had in store for the rest of the evening would most likely entice her just as much. 

With their fingers weaved together like the strands of a basket, Chakotay lead Kathryn through the strange and mysterious forest. The temperature was perfect as the stars shed light on the path they walked. Their steps they took in relaxed silence and Chakotay occasionally looked to his right to see the blissful look of awe on her face as she looked about their surroundings, her scientific mind continually whirling. New discoveries lit her mind anew; it was the part of her that became giddy with happiness when she could think in scientific terms. And yet, at some point this afternoon, her demeanor had changed. Finally, with time to themselves, he wanted to give her his full undivided attention.

A brief turn and a small glen opened up in front of them. Kathryn took in a slight breath and her eyes glistened in anticipation at the site of the shining pool in front of her. “Chakotay,” she lightly breathed, “this spot is perfect.” He could almost feel her tensions melting away. So far, his choice in finding the best spot for them to relax and reconnect was having the desired effect.

“Come here,” he called to her, as his hand pulled her to him. Keeping their eyes on the welcoming water in front of them, Chakotay rested his hands on her shoulders as he guided her back against his chest, offering a sturdy and secure resting place. She let her head fall back slightly onto his shoulder and he rested his chin gently atop her head. “We needed this,” she stated as a matter of fact. A small smile spread across his lips at her words. They stood in perfect silence for several minutes, watching the reflection of the stars twinkling on the pooled surface.

Releasing her, Chakotay casually walked to the water’s edge and knelt down, letting his fingers glide through the water. A wide smile crossed his lips as he thought, ‘perfect.’ Without turning back to face her, he questioned, “I remember well your fondness for baths. Will this do?”

Kathryn didn’t answer right away, but he knew she couldn’t refuse to engulf herself in the warm tranquil water that moment she laid her eyes on the pool. Finally turning back, although still filled with a trepidation, he saw her gently shaking her head in agreement to the plan. 

Chakotay then took the bag from his shoulder and removed two large bathing towels. He strategically set them out for their return after indulging themselves in the warm depths. When he rose, she was looking at him admiringly. It was evident that he had thought this evening through for them.

Moving to stand in front of her, Chakotay placed his hand under her chin, slightly raising her face so that he could gaze into her eyes as he brushed this thumb over her cheek. He hadn’t been kidding himself earlier; this was the best Kathryn had ever looked. He raised his other hand to the jacket of her uniform and began to lower the zipper when her hand came to rest on his.

“Let me this time,” were the words that came as a whisper from her lips. Her hands moved to lay against his chest first and then she ran them up and down his frame before moving to the zipper of his jacket. Even with the fabric between them, his skin still responded to her touches, excitement coursing through him with the thought of his skin soon to be bared. 

Kathryn slip the zipper down slowly, deliberately as she watched her own hands at work. When it released, she moved her hands under the material and up his chest to his shoulders to push the jacket from his body. Chakotay let it fall, intent on her ministrations. 

Next, she pulled his undershirt from the hem of his uniform pants but stayed her hands. In that moment she looked up at him, her gaze looking for his. She was not nervous as they had already followed these steps in their romantic dance a myriad of times before, but she was contemplative. Perhaps she was reminiscent of this precious time to themselves; everyone in this fleet was basking in the rare time afforded them. Or perhaps her thoughts rested within the confines of their relationship. It was sure and a comfort to him, yet on several occasions they had lost their footing.

As her eyes met his though, filled with his confidence in their love, the fleeting message in her eyes disappeared and was replaced with a mischievous smile as her cool fingertips, buried beneath the taught fabric of the undershirt, grazed over his hot skin. The pads of her fingers ran over the muscular features of his abdomen while gradually raising the shirt to reveal his chest and biceps. He helped by easing it up and over his head finally allowing it to fall from his fingertips to rest alongside his jacket. 

Placing her hands, palm down, on his chest she ran them over his smooth skin to his shoulders as he felt all of his nerve endings start with excitement. “Chakotay, you are beautiful,” she said absentmindedly never taking her eyes from his body. Her fingers then reached for the clasp of his pants and undid them, again with a slight smirk, knowing she would need to push them down herself over the his muscular thighs and the swell of his manhood.  
The time and attentions she was giving to the act of undressing was driving him somewhat mad. He salivated slightly at the thought that she would be next, knowing that keeping his hands to himself would pose another challenge.

Chakotay was left only in his black boxers as he himself removed the socks and boots that completed his Starfleet issue uniform. 

Kathryn was next. Decidedly it wasn’t a striptease and it wasn’t meant to tease him, but the agonizing slowness with which she took was causing an escalation in his sexual hunger. Her uniform jacket came first and with little fanfare. But she did fold it and lay it atop her towel. Seeing her in the tight fit Starfleet undershirt though was something that always moved him sideways. It was perhaps even sexier in his mind than a piece of lingerie.

She knew this about him; he had told her soon after being together at Proxima station. And with this knowledge, the nine long frustrating months he had been scheduled away from her was eased slightly at the several pictures she had sent him of her in undershirt and uniform pants only. He still had them in his personal collection today.

Her hair she relieved from the confines of a clip allowing the auburn hair to spill over her shoulders. And, remarkably her uniform pants were to follow. She inched them down over her legs and over her fuller behind as she bent to remove them. He watched her grace and perfect stature as everything she did was impeccable. 

After a quick zip of the boots, she finally stood in front of him in bikini cut briefs and that damn undershirt. She looked up at him knowingly, and his breath caught for a moment when he saw her take her lower lip in between her teeth for just a brief second. “Too much,” she questioned, probably seeing the inexplicable look of both lust and dumbfounded apprehension playing out on his face. 

“Kathryn Janeway,” he started, “I don’t know whether to wrap you in my arms and keep you there forever or lay you down on this towel and have my way with you.” The smile that followed lit up the entire forest as far as he was concerned.

The she pouted slightly before cocking her head to the side and remarking, “Not before my indulgence in my bath. You promised.” 

He walked to her then saying, “You’re right.” And as he approached her he ran his fingers through her auburn hair. She lifted the undershirt from her frame as his fingers left her tresses. But she allowed him the privilege of removing her bra. She held her hair off her shoulders and turned so that her back was to him. He undid the clasp and pushed the straps from her shoulders, taking the bra in his hand and placing it next to him on top of her uniform jacket.

With Kathryn’s back still to him, he bent down and laid a couple of feather light kisses on her neck as his hands reached around to cup her breasts. A soft low moan escaped her lips. Not too much, he thought to himself.  
He stood straight then and completed the work of removing his boxers. Taking his cue, Kathryn removed her panties. Wanting to touch the porcelain goddess in front of him, Chakotay moved to stand beside her and gently ran his fingertips lightly up and down her spine. 

“Ready,” he asked. She shook her head in affirmative, taking his hand as he led her into the warm depths in front of them.

=/\=

Audibly Kathryn took in a deep breath and released it as the warmth of the water surrounded her. A bath was one thing, but being able to submerge your entire body in this manner was heavenly. She could still feel Chakotay’s fingers wrapped in hers but as she closed her eyes, she succumbed to her own world. 

Despite the year of their relationship, Kathryn hadn’t yet invited Chakotay into her private bath time. This was new and she wasn’t sure if she would appreciate the intrusion. But as he released her hand and began to swim, she felt compelled to follow in his wake. 

She had always been drawn to the water. The weightlessness she felt as she used her arms and legs to guide her was like a detox for the soul. Any pensive thoughts slipped from her mind as she watched Chakotay in front of her claiming these waters as a fish. She would occasionally dive beneath the glass top of the pond to allow the blackness to encompass her, before rising from the water’s depths to catch a needed breath.

Her and Chakotay continued this way for a time, navigating the waters at their own speed while enjoying the utter quietness of their surroundings, except for the intermittent splash. Finally, Chakotay made his way closer to the edge of the water, at just the right distance from the shore where he could stand. She took one more brief lap into the center of the water, seeing and feeling only the vast expanse below her, before deciding to join him.

As she swam past his tall frame, with just his shoulders breaking out from the water, she lightly splashed him and continued to a spot where her feet finally met the sandy bottom. She turned for his reaction to her playfulness but no longer saw him standing there. Apprehensively she looked down into the water, knowing he was trying to catch her off guard, but in the darkness of the evening she would barely make out her own feet.

Her breath caught in utter surprise when an arm from behind grabbed her around the waist and pulled her towards him. She giggled when her feet came out from under her but his strong arms held her back to him in support, allowing her to float. With his cheek now nuzzling the side of her’s she admiringly said, “You are still every bit a surprise to me.” She smiled then thinking of how fortunate she was to finally have him in her life. 

Turning her in his arms then, he gave her a half smile, “I doubt it would surprise you that I’ve wanted to do this all night.” His face was already bending towards her and her eyes fluttered shut when she felt the fullness of his lips. Oh how she loved his taste; it was every bit him. 

His kiss was tender and yet fulfilling. She let her arms encircle his neck as her legs moved to wrap around his waist. He held her underneath her behind and pulled her against him. In the water it was if they were floating among the stars. 

Their kiss deepened when Kathryn rubbed her tongue against his lips, seeking entrance to his mouth. He gladly acquiesced with his tongue ready to dance as soon his lips parted. Kathryn felt her ever present hunger for him growing as she rubbed herself against his abdomen. 

She pulled her mouth slightly away from his so that she could take his lower lip into her mouth. It was one of the things she would never tire of, sucking on his beautiful lips. For eight long years she had to make do with only admiring them, but now, she thought greedily, they were all hers. She nipped at his lips lightly and when he pulled away he grinned at her devilishly. She knew that look. She also knew that no matter what ever came between them, one thing that never seemed to go lacking was the mutual pleasure they gave to one another.

He placed his forehead against hers then and they both took several deep breaths calming some of the heat that was quickly building. She moved her body up and down against his another time, enjoying the friction of her breasts against his muscular chest. Skinny-dipping with Chakotay. A faint memory of new Earth resurfaced again for her and the thought of their camping trip. This fantasy was one she had thought was a possibility back then, but to be sharing this with him now was not only mesmerizing but also something she intended to take full advantage of.

“Kathyrn,” Chakotay choked out, “if you keep that up, this won’t last nearly as long as I had intended it.” Giving him her most sincere face she questioned, “Who’s to say there won’t be more than once?” “Admiral, to use your own words, you are still every bit a surprise to me too,” he returned. “But,” he continued with a question, “a little time to talk first?”

Always her rock, she thought to herself. He must have sensed something wrong in her mood earlier and before entering a night of indulgence, his thoughts were always on ensuring her happiness. “Okay,” she replied, as she unclasped her legs from his back and slid down his body. 

It wasn’t a surprise when he reached one arm under her legs and threaded the other around her back, to cradle her as he walked her out of the water and then set her down on the towels that he had spread out for them. 

=/\=

Chakotay watched as Kathryn slid slightly down her towel and grabbing both ends wrapper herself in it. Undeniably he was somewhat sad to watch as she covered herself; he could have drank in the view of her naked body for the rest of the evening, but he did want to talk. He grabbed his towel and followed her example, draping it over himself before sitting in front of her. 

She was always comforted by physical contact and he smiled inwardly when her feet crept up to his and she wiggled her toes, intertwining their feet. He gazed upon their encircled feet, always admiring the contrast of their skin; so different and yet a beautiful divergence. He could tell she sensed a meaningful conversation about to take root.

“I hoped coming here would grant you a little peace. Was I wrong?” Planned thoroughly, Chakotay had had no doubt she would enjoy this place, but again her hesitancy tonight was glaringly obvious, at least to him. 

“No,” she said. “It’s wonderful.” 

He had looked up to see the reaction on her face and in her eyes; a more honest answer to his question at times than the words she used to placate him. Kathryn had looked back to the warm depths from where they had just ascended. Had she loved it? Oh yes he was sure of that, but still. “Then why aren’t you happy?”

“I am.”

Her eyes had reverted back to their feet and he could tell even she didn’t believe her answer as she wiggled her toes against his. She knew she had been caught as he continued to look at her trying to draw her attention and she refused to meet his gaze. 

A moment later she lifted her chin to him. “Do you think we’re wasting our time?”

He was stunned for a moment of confusion and quickly retorted, “You mean taking so many days for shore leave?”

She shook her head then slowly, almost as if in defeat. “Not here. I mean us. Are we just wasting our time together?”

For the second time he was stunned. Immediately he felt hurt; there was no way for her to ask that question that wouldn’t have stung. But, he always knew when she was contemplating issues in her mind and sometimes, actually most of the time, over analyzing them. He was happy, that much he knew, and he would have guaranteed she felt the same. What he didn’t know was her motivation for this question and line of reasoning; he would need to dig deeper.

“I’m not,” he replied. “But I can’t speak for you.” Although it was a statement, it was his version of an open ended question.

Kathryn reached for his hands then. She hadn’t meant to hurt or to make him wonder of her commitment. As the words then fell from her mouth his understanding took shape. In this vast space, known as the Delta Quadrant, among the challenges they faced on a daily basis and the responsibilities that weighed on their shoulders, they lived their lives day in and day out. There had been no discussion of a future outside of these limits. There was no true discussion of solidified commitment, fear of pasts that evoked fate in the most horrific of ways, nor distinct interaction about the challenges that occasionally erupted within the security of their relationship.

Chakotay realized then Kathryn’s insecurities in the ambiguousness of what they currently were. For so long he had not been allowed the chance to love her openly and when he had finally been allowed that chance it had been tragically taken from him. With fate as it was, now he was so overwhelmingly content in what they did have together that he had assumed she felt the same. What he could offer her was the truth of how he felt. 

He didn’t need more; he had her and that was all he needed to know that he would remain committed to her for the rest of his life. However; that didn’t change the fact that over the past year he had made some choices and decisions that had caused her pain, caused her to now question their relationship. Neither of them were guilt free, but they did have to face the consequences of those choices.

Assurance, love, forgiveness when selfish decisions took hold and the promise to make her happiness indistinguishable from his own, these he gave to her. His words seemed to eliminate the dark and mysterious fog that had been plaguing her but he made a promise to himself that he would prove it through his actions as well.

Kathryn then reached for him again. Not to comfort him. Not to assure him that her doubts were now just a memory. He knew her well enough that now those words didn’t need to be spoken. Kathryn reached for him as her committed lover that she was meant to enjoy this absolutely spectacular and perfect setting with. 

Her pull was strong and powerful. As he moved towards her, the towel that ensconced his body fell to the ground. 

“Make love to me Chakotay,” she breathlessly mouthed to him as he got caught in her magnetism. Kathryn’s words were just as demanding as her pull. 

He pushed the towel from her shoulders then as her hands reached to grab him by his arms. Her back slowly slid to the ground so that she lay beneath his form that dwarfed her. As his eyes raked over her and her desire turned into a blush that radiated throughout her body, he said softly, “I swear I’ve dreamt this before.”

Moving her hands from his arms to interlace around the back of his head, she pulled him down to her. He slid a knee between her thighs, balancing himself over her as his head bent to greet her lips.

Their kiss was a sweet caress as they tasted, nibbled and teased. Chakotay’s hands freely roamed her body starting at her shoulders and progressively moving down the length of her body. He let his fingertips feather her sides, causing goosebumps to raise in their heightened state of awareness. 

When his palms reached her hips, he grasped onto her, holding her tightly as he used his leg between her thighs to brush against her, the friction causing Kathryn to moan audibly. As her lips parted to voice her pleasure, Chakotay moved from her lips, and trailed kisses down her jaw and over her neck. 

Her sweet sexy noises continued as did his lips as she tilted her head to the side thoroughly enjoying his attention. When his mouth finally reached her collarbone, he centered himself on her chest, making his way to the valley between her breasts that drove her absolutely mad. In anticipation she pulled on his cropped hair, letting him know he was headed in the right direction.

Chakotay could feel her arousal and readiness on his thigh. He slid one of his hands then to the soft spot where her thigh and pelvis met. He wanted her pleasure to continue to build so his touches were soft and teasing. 

She was gasping slightly when his lips halted between her breasts and he chose her left nipple first to receive pleasure from his mouth. His tongue played with the taught nipple, licking and flicking her to see if he could elicit any louder sounds from her trembling lips. When he couldn’t hold out any longer, he took it fully in his mouth, sucking on her perfectly pink nipple, his lips massaging and kneading. The long, drawn out moan reverberated in his ears causing his arousal to push down, almost reaching her leg he was so erect.

His thumb, that had been playing wholesomely on the soft flesh of her inner thigh, moved to graze the top of her womanhood. Her legs twitched all around him in anticipation of further contact. He began to work his thumb over her folds then, giving her what she so desperately desired, before he again brushed his ever-knowing thumb over her clit. 

Her world must have exploded then into the starry expanse she had been staring at all night, because her grip on his hair became momentarily painful as her body quaked. Her first orgasm was well underway when he bit her nipple.

As her movements became less reactionary and more subtle, he moved his mouth to her other breast, never wanting to leave one without thorough examination. He looked up at her briefly to see her eyes opening and her tongue gliding across dry lips. She looked at him with devout appreciation of his skills and knowing her most intense spots.

Chakotay felt Kathryn’s hand slip from his hair and before he knew it, her fingers were playing between his legs, tickling and then encasing him. “Oh Kathryn,” he breathed against her breast. “It’s your turn,” her husky voice resounded.

He let her hand work magic over him, but it was hard to concentrate as her hand pulsed faster and faster. As he felt himself becoming undone, he bit down on her nipple again, this time provoking a wanting screech. Kathryn’s sex noises could practically push him over the edge. But he was not ready for that yet. 

Grabbing a hold of her hand, he moved it to her breast as he sat up. Knowing his weakness, she teased her nipples while moving her other hand between her legs to play gently with her own womanhood. He watched her then, unable to turn away from the magnificence of the woman below him. He could feel his own wetness sliding out from his member just by observing the woman he loved and desired pleasure herself. This was another dream he knew he had. It was rare that Kathryn felt so free, so relaxed, so uninhibited that she allowed herself this pleasure in front of him and he was grateful just to be a watching participant.

Before she could bring herself to climax though, he grabbed her calves, lifting her legs in the air. Kathryn gasped then giggled at the surprise movement, but then quickly her sounds turned into a soft pleading as he situated himself right at her opening. He passed his tip over her sex lightly when she beseeched him softly, “Please Chakotay.” 

He entered her then completely. Both of their heads tossed back in the first plunge and Chakotay held himself within her. When he felt her expand around him, he started a slow rhythm. At first she enjoyed feeling herself stretch as he filled her, but soon her movements were in tandem with him. With her legs in the air, pressing the back of her thighs against his frame, he could reach into her at the fullest. He slid himself along the top of her and her body vibrated at the sensation. 

Movements increased in speed and they were losing control. A continual slew of affirmation was now echoing out of Kathryn’s mouth and he knew she was close; so was he. Once, twice he pushed himself as deep as he could go and on the third round he felt the world around him fall to pieces. 

Kathryn clenched the towel she held in her hands and bit back the scream of his name that wanted to escape her mouth, as Chakotay’s form pitched forward and then rolled to her side. They were a glistening, breathless heap outstretched on a towel in front of a starlit pond. Each of them softly mumbled “I love you’s” into the damp skin of the other. 

Although not far from their campsite of fellow crewman, Chakotay thought they had done well not compromising the privacy of their sexual affairs by loud reclamations of love-making. Who was he kidding though; his fellow Captains and Commanders weren’t blind. Besides, he had the rest of this night to make Kathryn crack and their tent would most definitely go unused.


End file.
